deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/King of Kings Round 1: Sun Tzu vs Suleiman the Magnificent
Sun Tzu; Chinese philosopher who literally wrote the book on how to wage war! Suleiman the Magnificent; the Ottoman ruler who helped make his empire one of the most famous in history! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Sun Tzu History= Sun Tzu or Sunzi, was an ancient Chinese military general, strategist and philosopher who is traditionally believed to be the author of The Art Of War, an influential and ancient Chinese book on military strategy. The book has been used by military leaders throughout history such as Napoleon Bonaparte and Kublai Khan. Sun Tzu started working for King Helu of Win in approximately 510 BC. After writing The Art Of War he was given an audience with the king who challenged him to train the court concubines, offering him the command of the army. Sun Tzu explained the command for marching but when the drums sounded the women burst out laughing. This helped Sun Tzu to explain that if orders are not clear then the general is at fault and repeated his explanation only to have similar results. This helped him explain that if the orders are given but not followed then it is the fault of the officers. So he had the women's commanders, the kings favorite concubines, beheaded. After the two were executed and replaced the women obeyed the orders precisely. The king was reportedly too sickened by the deaths to watch the demonstrations but true to his word he gave Sun Tzu command of the army. |-| Short range= Jian *Length-96cm. *Weight-1.5kg. *Bronze and iron. |-| Medium range= Quiang *Length-7 feet. *Iron head. |-| Long range= Repeating Crossbow The creation of the Chinese Chu-Ko-Nu "repeating crossbow" is attributed to Chinese strategist Zhuge Liang, and it is recognized as one of the great unique innovations of history. Used during the Three Kingdoms period in China, the Chu-Ko-Nu functions much differently than was shown on the TV show Deadliest Warrior - although it does fire in a much faster than a traditional crossbow, it does not fire several bolts in rapid succession like a modern-day automatic weapon would. Instead, it fires several crossbow bolts with one pull of the trigger. One "magazine" of the Chu-Ko-Nu crossbow could contain from 10-15 crossbow bolts, usually allowing anywhere from 4-5 shots before the magazine would become exhausted and reloading would need to occur. The effective range of this weapon is around 60 m, although it can be fielded at a distance of 120 m. The bolts could be dipped in poison due to the low penetrating power of the arrows. |-| Tactics= "Art of War" Suleiman the Magnificent History= Suleiman the Magnificent (1494-1566), also known as "Suleiman The Lawgiver" for his complete reconstruction of the Ottoman legal system. Suleiman became a prominent monarch of 16th century Europe, presiding over the apex of the Ottoman Empire's military, political and economic power from . Suleiman personally led Ottoman armies to conquer the Christian strongholds of Belgrade, Rhodes, and most of Hungary before his conquests were checked at the Siege of Vienna in 1529. He annexed most of the Middle East in his conflict with the Safavids and large swathes of North Africa as far west as Algeria. Under his rule, the Ottoman fleet dominated the seas from the Mediterranean to the Red Sea and the Persian Gulf. (Modified from Wikipedia) |-| Short range= Yatagan *Length-75cm. *Weight-.85kg. *Steel. |-| Medium range= Ottoman Halberd *Length-1.6m. *Steel head. |-| Long range= Turkish Recurve Bow A recurve bow has tips that curve away from the archer when the bow is strung. By definition, the difference between recurve and other bows is that the string touches a section of the limb when the bow is strung. A recurve bow stores more energy and delivers energy more efficiently than an equivalent straight-limbed bow, giving a greater amount of energy and speed to the arrow. A recurve will permit a shorter bow than the simple straight limb bow for a given arrow energy and this form was often preferred by archers in environments where long weapons could be cumbersome, such as in brush and forest terrain, or while on horseback. |-| Tactics= Battle of Mohács Battle/Voting Conditions The battle will be a 4 on 4 and will take place on neutral terrain. Sun Tzu and his men will wear leather lamillar. Suleiman and his troops will wear chainmail (not rivetted). Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Coping votes is not allowed. Battle Suleiman the Magnificent Sun Tzu “The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.” Suleiman reads out loud to himself as he surveys a map of the area. He knew his opponent: the philosopher, Sun Tzu. He continued to look through his opponent’s book-The Art of War-till he reaches the chapter “Attack by fire.” An idea forms inside Suleiman’s head, and a smile across his face. “The proper season is when the weather is very dry.” Suleiman looks back at his map, noticing the enemy camp’s position being near a wheat field. Slowly, he rises from his seat and leaves his tent to ready his troops. He hands a halberd to one soldier, whilst his two archers readied arrows. They slowly march towards Sun Tzu’s camp. Oddly, only one Chinese soldier was outside of his tent, dousing his crossbow bolts in poison. Sensing something wrong, Suleiman turned to stop his men’s advance, just as a crossbowman and spearman emerged from the nearby bushes. The crossbowman opened fire, delivering three bolts to an Ottoman bowman. Suleiman’s second archer fired an arrow at the crossbowman, bringing him down. The Chinese spearman rushed forward, but an Ottoman wielding a halberd was faster and thrusted it into the man’s stomach. The final Chinese crossbowman attempted to fire his weapon; however none of the bolts were able to penetrate the Ottoman’s chainmail. Suleiman looks to his archer, who fires two arrows into the crossbowman. All that was left was to confront Sun Tzu himself, which Suleiman was most eager for. As he approached the camp, he sent ahead his two soldiers to capture the now alone general. Sun Tzu didn’t put up a fight, and was dragged out to meet Suleiman face-to-face. Suleiman brought his yatagan to Sun Tzu’s throat, and started to think back to what he read. “I see you enjoy literature.” Sun Tzu said raising his head slightly, his face focused on the book at his captor’s side with a smile creeping across his face. “My knowledge of war has reached foreign lands and ears. Do as you want with me for you may end my life, but you won’t destroy my ideals.” Lowering his yatagan, Suleiman said “I do not intend to. Perhaps you could put your ideals to use for another warrior." The Ottomans holding Sun Tzu down released him. Slowly, the philosopher rose to his feet. Sun Tzu unsheathed his Jian and offered it to Suleiman respectfully. Suleiman accepted the gift happily, and putting an arm on Sun Tzu's shoulder said "Welcome noble philosopher, to the side of the Ottoman Empire." Expert's Opinion Sun Tzu's losing streak was not going to end in this battle. Whilst being a great philosopher, Sun Tzu's inexperience in actual combat and inferior weapons/armor lead him to a yet another defeat. Notes: *Saladin vs Charlemagne has won the poll 6-5. It will be posted after the simulation on this battle gets completed. *Special thanks to Skully for helping me with the dialogue. Category:Blog posts